


Audience

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Hayffie Challenge Daily Prompts [15]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hallucinations, Hayffie, Implied Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<a href="http://hayffiechallenge.tumblr.com/post/22383048392/daily-prompt-15-locked-up-for-everyone-to-see">locked up for everyone to see."</a> "People come."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audience

People come.

Stop.

Hot.

Wet.

Pain.

People go.

Green bubbles, shiny, a dead girl with a spear in her side.

People come.

People watch, people laugh.

People with magenta eyes and turquoise skin: how has she never noticed how terrible it is to have your pain be watched like this?

People go.

Red rain that smells of blood, shiny, a boy holding his severed head.

People come.

Stop.

Hot.

Wet.

Pain.

People with sharpened teeth and shiny, shiny light that hurts her eyes.

People go.

Voices.

A face she hasn't seen in what feels like years.

It's just another dream.

**Author's Note:**

> So, sort of more poetic than prose, but whatever.


End file.
